Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 4 : Takeover
Episode 4: Takeover. "Did we lose them?" Cole asked, panting. " I think so" replied Nya. "These catacombs go on for miles, all over Ninjago" said Pythor. " They won't find us". As if on cue a loud scuttling sound echoed towards them. Something skeletal. "It can't be" Kai said. Samukai burst from the shadows, coated in silver armour , wielding twin ketannas. " Guess who's back" He yelled, " for some revenge" He surge forward, but Kai blocked his attack. " You died once" he yelled. " then Jay killed you on Day of the departed, what is with you? You can't stay dead?" "You will never keep me down" Samukai roared. He kicked the master of fire back. Zane threw a Shurikan that lodged in the skulkin shoulder. "Time to put you on thin ice!" Zane said, blasting ice at Samukai, freezing the Skulkin. "Run while he's frozen" Zane said. Elsewhere... Bolobo, master of nature and Ash, master of smoke, were running, chased by Kark warriors. " they just won't fall!" Ash cried turning around to strike at one of his pursuers. Bolobo grunted and sent vines flying around one Kark, turning the monster into a nice tree. Ash turned to smoke and reformed, kicking another Kark down. "Bravo, my friends bravo" a cold voice sent a chill down Ashs spine. Suddenly, a blade sprouted from Bolobo's chest. "No!" cried Ash. the master of nature fell, dead before he hit the ground. Behind him, holding a blood stained blade, was Shadelock. " You elemental masters had so much potential". He tapped his Staff on the body of Bolobo, copying the power of nature. "I killed the Master of Sound, Jacob hours ago" Shadelock said," So Sound and Nature are added to my powers, alongside all of the Ninja." " Who are you?" Spat Ash." Shadelock lept forward, pinning Ash to the ground. "I am the new ruler of Ninjago" He said. "I shall see it burn". He tapped his staff, and copied the power of Smoke. He stepped back, allowing Ash to stand up. "Shadelock turned to the Kark commander. "I have no need for him. Kill him". The Kark Warriors opened fire on Ash, and the master of smoke was no more. Samukai had broken free, and was fighting Cole and Nya. He spun his ketannas, blocking his foes attacks. "Lloyd" Pythor called. "Fire at the ceiling". Lloyd smiled. "I see what your thinking". Lloyd fired energy at the ceiling, and Cole and Nya jumped back. Samukai was not so lucky. The rocks fell on him, forcing him to drop his weapons to hold the rocks up. "Curse you Ninja!" He screamed madly. " curse you forever!" Lloyd fired another blast, striking Samukai in the chest. He hunched forward, and the rocks above crushed him to little bone parts. The Skulkin General was gone, a victim of his own overconfidence. "Let's find a way out of here" Lloyd said. The team searched for what seemed like forever, but finally found an exit, the center of the Temple of Chaos. They emerged in the power chamber, only to find people already there. It was Shadelock, Hunter and 90 Kark. "I take it Samukai is dead" Shadelock said. " You would be correct" Skylor said. " He was too crazy to fit in our empire" Hunter said. " So you sent him to us, to guide us here, and hoped we would kill him for you" Lloyd said angrily. "Samukai only had to weaken you down, so we can finish the job" Shadelock smiled. " I have killed and claimed the powers of Smoke, Sound and Nature" He continued. "Ash" Kai muttered. Lloyd remembered Ash, Bolobo and Jacob. His friends. "You monster" Lloyd spat. "No, I'm no monster. That is Ninjago, the place where I was nothing put a story, brushed away, forgotten, told I was nothing by all who said they cared, everything I had was taken!" Shadelock yelled. He nodded to Hunter who clicked a lever on the floor of the temple. " Now, you have led me to the one thing I need, The temple that will give me destructive power" Hunter stepped back as a weapon turret rose out, aimed at the distant Ninjago city. " All I need, is the blood of desendant of the first spinjitzu master" Shadelock said. "One who has the power of energy which is only you, Lloyd" "You know I won't do it" Lloyd said definalty. " oh, I know you won't willingly, but I have a guest" And he stepped aside, allowing two people to step forward. One had a time symbol on his chest, grey hair and a green cape, the other was old , had a long beard and a tattered hat. The Time Twin Krux held a wounded and beaten Master Wu. "Master!" The ninja cried in unison. " Shadelock stepped up to Wu and Krux stood back, smiling. Shadelock held his blade to Wus neck. "Now, I think you will do as I say, Lloyd" To be continued.... Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Series Category:Incomplete Stories